


I See Stars in Your Eyes

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu Anniversary Month! [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nighttime, Sharing a Bed, This is a very soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: It's not the most flashy proposal of the year, but Sinbad thinks that's alright.





	I See Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best but oh well!
> 
> Modern AU I guess where Sinbad and Judal are in a relationship. Characterization is definitely off, but I personally need more Judal-accepts-the-fact-he-loves-Sinbad in fics so that's just how it's going to be.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sinbad stares up towards the ceiling, while Judal's quiet snores gently resonate throughout the room. The air was warm, and the sound of chirping crickets was floating in through an open window to the side of the bed.

Suddenly, Sinbad's ears caught onto the sound of Judal rolling to face him, the mattress shifting in sync with the youth's movements. "Sinbad?" Judal whispered.

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

 

The room fell silent for a moment as Judal's words sank in, until Sinbad began to chuckle warmly under his breath. Judal smiled.

"And yet, somehow you still love me."

"Well of course I do."

"Aw."

Sinbad felt a soft blow meet his shoulder, and momentarily rolled onto his side as to avoid another hit. The man then turned to look at his companion, and Sinbad couldn't help but snicker as he saw Judal's face half buried into his pillow. He took ahold of the youth's chin and tilted it, so that the two were looking straight into each other's eyes. Sinbad then began to lovingly stroke Judal's cheek with his thumb.

 

"Marry me?"

 

"You're kidding."

"I'm serious."

 

A moment of silence passed.

 

"...you're only asking because you're sleep deprived."

Sinbad frowned deeply at the unexpected response, and looked hard at the misery shimmering brightly in Judal's eyes. "Do you really think that?"

"Well I—"

"I love you." Sinbad insisted, moving himself closer to Judal before gently pulling him to his chest. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

 

"Because I love you too."

"That doesn't make sense."

Sinbad could almost feel Judal's eyes roll at the remark. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot who's in love with another idiot."

"So then I guess we're _both_ idiots."

 

  
The two then began to laugh quietly at their 'revelation', before Sinbad whispered back happily. "I guess we are."


End file.
